The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness
|laenge=1 h 58 m |alter=FSK 0 / PG - Children |bewertung=8/10imdb: 7,8/10 mit 4.172 Stimmen - RT: 4,1/5 mit 1.129 Stimmen. |film=doku }} (jap. 夢と狂気の王国, Yume to kyōki no ōkoku) ist ein Dokumentarfilm über Studio Ghibli von Mami Sunada. Er zeigt den Alltag der Regisseure Hayao Miyazaki und Isao Takahata und der Produzenten Toshio Suzuki und Yoshiaki Nishimura. Auch Hideaki Anno äußerst sich zu seiner Mitarbeit an dem Film Wie der Wind sich hebt, welcher zugleich mit Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya produziert wurde. Der Blick hinter den Kulissen wird mit Never-Ending Man Hayao Miyazaki fortgesetzt. Veröffentlichung In Japan wurde der Film von Dwango produziert und von Tōhō veröffentlicht. In Japan erschien er am 16. November 2013. Drei Jahre später veröffentlicht Universum Anime den Film am 27. Mai 2016 auf DVD und Blu-Ray. Der Film ist im japanischen Originalton mit deutschem Untertitel. Dazu äußerste sich der Verleiher auf eine sehr respektvolle Weise: Der Grund warum wir uns gegen eine deutsche Synchronisation entschieden haben ist, das wir es als unangebracht empfinden ehrenhafte Persönlichkeiten wie Miyazaki san, Takahata san, etc. zu synchronisieren. Die Doku lebt letztlich auch vom Originalton und bietet einen nie dagewesenen authentischen Blick hinter die Kulissen von Studio Ghibli.Universum Anime auf Facebook, abgerufen 27.01.2016 Inhalt Hayao Miyazaki will sich ausruhen und in den Ruhestand treten. Doch Toshio Suzuki konnte ihn überreden noch einen weiteren Film zu realiseren. Nach dem Film Wie der Wind sich hebt will er endlich zurücktreten, denn er hat Yoshifumi Kondō nicht vergessen. Er will sich nicht überarbeiten und die langersehnte gemeinsame Zeit mit seiner Frau Akemi Miyazaki für die Arbeit aufgeben. Hideaki Anno, der Schöpfer von , spricht im Film die Hauptrolle Jirō Horikoshi. Er wurde für die Rolle gewählt, weil er eine authentische Stimme hat. Hayao äußerst sich oft kritisch zu Japans Politik. So fand er das Verhalten der Menschen während und nach dem unentschuldbar. Er äußerste sich auch über , seinem Vater und sein Verhältnis zu Isao Takahata. Für Toshio Suzuki ist Isao Takahata der wichtigste Mann im Studio, weil er sein Mentor war. Er stellt die unterschiedliche Arbeitsweise beider Regisseure dar. Während Hayao schnelle Entscheidungen trifft, lässt sich Isao viel Zeit. Dies führte unter anderem, dass die Veröffentlichung seines Films Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya verschoben wird. In einem Pressekonferenz gibt sein Produzent Yoshiaki Nishimura mit einem breiten Lächeln zu, dass es nicht einfach sei, mit ihm zu arbeiten. Im Film äußerst sich Hayao Miyazaki über das zukünftige Bestehen des Studios. Er ist der Meinung, dass das Studio nicht mehr geben wird, wenn er zurücktritt. Interessant ist auch die Meinung seines Sohnes Gorō Miyazaki, der an Ronja Räubertochter arbeitet: Er wollte eigentlich kein Regisseur werden. Der Film endet damit, dass Toshio und Hayao den Raum betreten, in der er sein Rücktritt verkündet. Die Pressekonferenz ist der Hayao Miyazaki Collection beigefügt. Der Zeitungsverlag Japan Times stellte einen Ausschnitt auf YouTube legal zur Verfügung: center Neben dem Dokumtarfilm ist auch ein Kurzfilm über die Hauskatze zu sehen, wie sie durch das Studio streift. Einzelnachweise